The Escape
by KissTheRainForever
Summary: Isabella Swan is in an abusive job and needs to get out.  When she gets a job working for Edward Cullen how will she manage to keep from falling in love with him.  With the help of Jake, Rose and Alice, will she be able to move on? Human Canon pairings...


Chapter 1

I do not own ANY of the characters (so far) and Twilight is written by Stephanie Meyer (Lucky sausage)

Hope you will enjoy this and yeah! I should update every week and I would love it so much if you would write a review of this chapter to let me know whether to carry on or just give up and try something else ! Thanks... Natalie

Flowers. That's all I got. Flowers.

He told me I would be rewarded for my efforts in putting the party for all his precious models together.

Just another night that made me feel uncomfortable and ridiculously plain Jane compared to the other women in the room. I designed it, I planned it, I even agreed to be Mikes date for the evening.

And I got some cheap garage station bought flowers.

I smiled on the stage while the models clapped half-heartedly and walked straight off the stage, out of the door and into a cab, ignoring Mike's shouts.

Here I was in New York, working my butt off for my idiot boss (but highly paid and respected photographer) Mike Newton when I should have been having the time of my life. I was 21 for god's sake. I was the PA to a man I despised with all my being and it was starting to affect me.

Big time.

When I got home I put on my old sweatpants and a hoodie and went into the kitchen to get a painkiller. My head was killing me.

I couldn't be bothered cooking and so I decided to call for a pizza. I found myself wishing that it was Jacob that delivered it. I had become really good friends with him and 9 times out of 10 he would stay and eat with me as it was the end of his shift.

It was a shame that he was gay. He was tall, tanned and completely gorgeous. He didn't cut his hair short and that was one of my favourite things about him.

Not to mention those rippling abs and bulging biceps. I shuddered at the thought and then giggled. That surprised even me. I hadn't laughed for so long.

20 minutes later the door went and a call came through the door.

"Delivery for a beautiful woman!"

"Jake!"

I ran outside and took the pizza and gave him a huge hug dragging him in.

"Please tell me you can stay!"

"Yeah Bella I can stay but what's up and why are you home I thought you were being forced to go to that fabulous party."

I grimaced.

"I left Jake I didn't get the raise I got flowers."

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry you really deserved it! What a bastard."

We both laughed at that. Jake didn't swear very often.

After about an hour Jake went home and I went to bed ready for work the next morning. I knew I had to start looking for a new job so I promised myself I would look the next day.

When I woke up the next morning at 6 I was thrown back into the same routine as always.

I showered, ate, brushed my teeth, drove to Starbucks to get Mikes coffee and went to the studios.

When I arrived he ran at me and grabbed my arm.

"Bella what the FUCK do you think you were playing at last night! You made me look like a DICK!"

I just nodded as he fired insults at me and pretended it didn't hurt when he threw mw against a wall and ripped my tights so that I would have to change them in front of him.

I tried to cover the silent sobs as he circled me hen I bent over to put on new tights and I tried not to yelp on pain as he spanked me with his leather belt.

When he was through and he let me go, I wet straight to the bathroom and threw up.

At the time I didn't realise that I could have walked away at any given moment.

I could have had him arrested for the things he did to me.

No.

All I cared about was earning enough money to be able to keep up with my rent.

When the day was finally over I went home and posted my details on a private website. I didn't expect to get a reply at all so when an email came through on my BlackBerry not 20 minutes later I couldn't help but squeal.

_Hello Isabella. We are looking for a Personal assistant for a famous actor and although his details cannot be expressed here you sound like the woman for the job. If you are interested in the position come on into the office... The top floor of the sawn building... we will gladly interview you. Thank you for taking an interest._

_Victoria Brown._

Had my CV really been that impressive?

I emailed my details and said that I was off the next day. When I went to sleep that night I smiled to myself.

Maybe I would be able to escape Mike after all.


End file.
